


Ангел

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Starker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Все будет хорошо, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Тони исполнилось всего пять, когда он впервые встречает Питера. Он появляется в его жизни сразу после того, как Говард избивает Тони в первый раз. Питер продолжает появляться после каждой серьезной травмы, но является ли он его личным ангелом-хранителем или это нечто совершенно другое?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ангел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474375) by [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka). 



Тони впервые встретил своего ангела-хранителя, когда ему было пять лет. В тот вечер отец оказался гораздо более злым, чем обычно, он орал что-то малопонятное на маму во время ужина, но потом, когда Тони уложили спать, все стало гораздо хуже. Ребенок прокрался вниз, трясясь от страха, но он видел, как сильно была напугана мама, когда укладывала его спать. Он должен был ее защитить. Тони прокрался по коридору и выглянул из-за двери в гостиную, не в силах сдержать тихий вскрик, вырвавшийся из его горла при виде открывшегося ему зрелища.

Тони замер, понимая, что золотое правило гласит: его может быть видно, но не должно быть слышно. Если отец услышит, у Тони будут большие неприятности. Тихий всхлип был заглушен звуком полновесной пощечины, которую отвесил отец его маме и внезапно ему стало все равно, услышит его отец или нет, его мама в нем нуждалась.

Тони бросился вперед и метнулся к маме, которая лежала на полу, вся в синяках и крови. Ребенок смотрел на отца с таким вызовом, на какой только был способен.

— Прекрати делать маме больно! — закричал он.

Отец на мгновение замер, глубоко удивленный вмешательством, но это чувство быстро сменилось яростью. Две большие руки, вцепившись в его пижаму, вздернули Тони вверх, пока он не оказался на одном уровне с кривой ухмылкой на лице отца.

— Не смей, блядь, указывать мне, что делать, мерзкий сопляк, — слюна брызнула на лицо Тони и он сморщил нос. — Тебя уложили в постель и ты знаешь, что у тебя даже мысли не должно возникнуть покинуть комнату до того, как мы придем за тобой утром. — Его отшвырнули на диван, и он больно приложился затылком об один из деревянных подлокотников. Тони снова вскрикнул, на этот раз от боли, но отец проигнорировал его, начав расстегивать ремень, вытаскивая его из петель. — Я был слишком мягок с тобой, мальчик, но пора преподать тебе несколько уроков уважения.

Ремень впивался в голую кожу ягодиц и верхней части бедер, заставляя каждую клеточку его маленького тельца извиваться от боли, но еще больнее было от того, что мать не сделала ничего, чтобы остановить это, просто отвернулась, с почти явным облегчением на лице от осознания, что это не она подверглась еще большему насилию. После того, как его избили, отец схватил Тони за плечо и наполовину потащил, наполовину понес его вверх по лестнице, а затем швырнул в спальню, не обращая внимания на слезы и крики боли.

— Может быть, теперь ты научишься держать свое мнение при себе, — поглумился его отец, прежде чем закрыть дверь и провернуть ключ в замке.

Тони лежал на полу изломанным силуэтом и всхлипывал, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что его пижамные штанишки промокли насквозь там, где ремень распорол нежную кожицу на ногах. Он чувствовал себя настолько незначительным, бесполезным и отчаянно одиноким, что, когда нежные руки обхватили его и подняли с пола, он не вздрогнул, не закричал, просто отвернулся от успокаивающего тепла и заплакал еще сильнее.

— Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, я держу тебя, Тони, я с тобой, — ворковал мягкий голос. — Ну же, давай тебя подлечим, ладно?

Тони кивнул, и сквозь тяжелые от слез ресницы он увидел бледную кожу и каштановые кудряшки, казалось, окруженные ореолом света.

— Ты мой ангел-хранитель? — спросил он тихим, прерывающимся голосом. Мама иногда рассказывала ему истории и до сих пор он никогда не верил в них, его научный склад ума отвергал такие легкомысленные идеи.

— Что-то вроде этого, — пробормотал мужчина и поставил Тони на ноги. Мягкая рука убрала челку с лица ребенка, а затем нежно вытерла слезы со щек. На кровати уже лежал набор первой помощи и Тони решил, что если этот человек знал, что она понадобится, значит, у него есть какие-то сверхъестественные способности. Он наблюдал за незнакомцем, пока тот перебирал содержимое, доставая перевязочные материалы и антисептический крем. Он был взрослым, но не так стар, как его родители, скорее по возрасту он был ближе к мисс Джеймсон, которая иногда присматривала за ним после школы. Она уже училась в университете, но отец говорил, что у нее будет фиктивная степень, что-то связанное с социальными науками. Она казалась достаточно милой и даже иногда угощала его сладостями.

— Тони, ты не хочешь прилечь на кровать? — спросил ангел, держа в руках медицинские принадлежности.

— Эм… — Тони пришлось бы стянуть штаны, и ангел он там или нет, он не знал этого человека. Мама всегда учила его не позволять незнакомым мужчинам видеть свои интимные места. О чем Тони ему и сообщил.

— Ты прав, я совершенно забыл, что ты меня не знаешь, — ангел на мгновение зажмурился и его щеки залились краской. Он снова открыл глаза, теплые и темные, словно хороший шоколад, который так любила его мама, а потом опустился на колени таким образом, чтобы стал лишь немного ниже Тони. — Меня зовут Питер, — он протянул руку и они обменялись рукопожатиями. — Я пришел позаботиться о тебе, Тони. Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю, но если тебе будет неловко, я найду тебе зеркало и объясню, что тебе нужно сделать, чтобы ты смог самостоятельно себя перевязать, хорошо?

Тони думал об этом, внимательно наблюдая за ангелом. Он все еще не был уверен.

— Могу я кое-что у тебя спросить? — поинтересовался Питер. И дождавшись кивка ребенка, продолжил: — У тебя только ноги кровоточат?

Тони протянул руку и осторожно ощупал ткань своих штанишек, поморщившись, когда слишком сильно надавил на место, где его кожа была повреждена. Казалось, что, хотя его попа и болела от ударов, кожа на ней рассечена не была.

— Только ноги, — подтвердил ребенок.

— Ну, тогда нет абсолютно никакой причины, по которой тебе нужно будет снимать нижнее белье, не так ли? — предложил Питер с легкой улыбкой. — Я могу обработать раны на твоих ногах и тебе не придется показывать незнакомцу свои интимные места. Так тебя устроит?

Тони еще немножко подумал об этом. Он был знаком с большим количеством взрослых — Тони знал больше взрослых, чем детей, — и мало кто согласился бы помочь ему в этой ситуации, может быть, разве что Джарвис и мисс Джеймсон. Он снова бросил взгляд на Питера, который все еще стоял на коленях на полу его спальни, но держался на расстоянии вытянутой руки между ними, не касаясь, просто терпеливо ожидая его решения. Питер не выглядел сердитым и у Тони возникло ощущение, что если он скажет «нет», ангел никогда не станет сердиться, он просто примет это как должное и сам подробно расскажет Тони, как правильно ухаживать за его ранами.

— Ладно, ты можешь это сделать, — наконец-то согласившись сказал Тони, — но помни — ангелы-хранители не ведут себя стремно. Ясно?

— Ясно, — рассмеялся Питер и с серьезным выражением лица торжественно кивнул.

Тони сбросил пижамные штаны и на мгновение запаниковал, увидев, насколько сильно они пропитались кровью. Ребенок стоял, широко раскрыв глаза и дрожа сжимал в руках пропитанную кровью одежду. Казалось, достаточно было увидеть наглядное доказательство своих ран, чтобы они внезапно стали реальнее и начали болеть еще сильнее. Его глаза снова наполнились слезами. Питер внезапно возник рядом, притянул его к груди и успокаивающе погладил по спине.

— Я знаю, что это больно, Тони, и мне очень жаль, что он так поступил с тобой. Я помогу тебе унять боль, обещаю, договорились?

Питер уложил малыша на постель, а сам взял одеяло с края кровати и прикрыл им спинку ребенка, от чего Тони почувствовал себя гораздо менее уязвимым. Затем он на мгновение исчез в ванной и вернулся уже с миской теплой воды. Он намочил несколько ватных тампонов и начал аккуратно стирать кровь, стекавшую по коленным впадинам и икрам Тони. Когда Питер начал промывать раны, Тони вскрикнул и шарахнулся, но Питер только погладил его спину через одеяло, тихо разговаривая с ним, пока он снова не успокоился. Антисептический крем пощипывал, и как он ни старался быть храбрым, Тони снова начал всхлипывать, но дело уже было сделано и Питер принялся накладывать липкие повязки. Перевязка благополучно завершилась.

Питер убрал все использованные материалы, убедился, что не оставил никаких улик, а затем подошел к комоду и вынул чистую пижамку.

— Давай ты сейчас пойдешь и переоденешься? — предложил он, кивнув головой в сторону ванной.

Как только Тони переоделся, он вышел из ванной и обнаружил, что Питер откинул одеяло с кровати, ожидая пока Тони войдет.

— Ты уже уходишь? — спросил он.

— Мне скоро надо будет уйти, но я могу еще немного посидеть с тобой, если хочешь, — предложил Питер.

Тони согласно закивал, но только после того, как Питер согласился остаться с ним, пока ребенок не заснет. Несколько мгновений он лежал тихо, позволяя Питеру гладить рукой его волосы. Это было приятное ощущение и глаза Тони начали сами собой закрываться.

— Могу я задать тебе один вопрос? — сказал малыш, его речь уже становилась мало разборчива из-за приближающегося сна.

— Ты можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно, Тони, — заверил его Питер.

— Если ты мой ангел-хранитель, почему ты не пришел _до_ того, как отец сделал это со мной? Почему ты ждал пока это произойдет?

— Ох, Тони, — выдохнул Питер и просунул руку под плечи Тони, чтобы на мгновение крепко прижать его к себе. — Извини, но это так не работает. Я ничего не могу изменить, я могу только быть здесь для тебя уже после всего, чтобы дать тебе понять, что ты не один, никогда не будешь один.

— О, — Тони действительно не знал, что на это ответить. Питер продолжал обнимать его и Тони начал ерзать, пока не прижался как можно ближе к своему ангелу. От Питера приятно пахло, этот запах казался странно знакомым, но ребенок был уверен, что с этим ароматом он не сталкивался. В руках Питера было уютно и вскоре Тони заснул, уверенный в том, что за ним кто-то присматривает. Даже проснувшись на следующее утро в одиночестве, он не чувствовал себя совсем одиноким, и когда дверь щелкнула и распахнулась, а отец уже привычно рычал на него, это было не так страшно, как обычно.

У Тони был ангел-хранитель, который всегда присмотрит за ним.

***

Питер снова появился только через полгода, когда отец ударил его по лицу, отчего Тони влетел в стену. Он прижимал пакет со льдом к подбородку Тони и читал ему один из его научных журналов, пока ребенок не заснул.

Когда Тони исполнилось шесть лет, он перестал называть родителя «отцом», даже в мыслях он теперь был просто Говард. Это произошло сразу после того, как отцовская оплеуха оказалась достаточно сильной, чтобы выбить Тони сразу три молочных зуба. Его ангел-хранитель прокрался в его комнату, неся пакет с мороженым, желе и заварным кремом, и они смотрели старый черно-белый фильм о зомби и ели липкую смесь всех трех десертов, пока Тони не объелся настолько, что решил, что его стошнит.

Когда ему было восемь лет и Говард скинул его с лестницы и сломал руку, Тони высматривал Питера всю дорогу до больницы. Джарвис списал его молчаливые слезы на боль, не догадываясь, что Тони расстроен тем, что его тайный ангел не пришел. Они вернулись в дом несколько часов спустя, посреди ночи, рука Тони была в гипсе, а в голове плавал туман от болеутоляющего. Спотыкаясь, он вошел в свою комнату и тупо уставился на человека, сидевшего на кровати.

— Я не думал, что ты придешь, — наконец выдавил он.

— Извини, — сказал Питер, — но я не мог допустить, чтобы Джарвис увидел меня, поэтому мне пришлось сидеть здесь и ждать когда ты вернешься.

Тони так обрадовался, увидев его, что моментально бросился в объятия Питера и заревел, крепко обняв его за талию своей здоровой рукой.

Когда Тони наревелся до хрипоты и начал отключаться от усталости, Питер поднял его и уложил в постель, но Тони схватил его за руку и умолял не уходить.

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

Питер кивнул и забрался к нему на кровать, умостившись поверх одеяла. Тони подполз ближе, и Питер снова повторил этот трюк c перебиранием густых волос ребенка, ощущая как напряжение медленно покидает маленькое тельце. Наконец он набрался смелости спросить:

— Почему Говард так меня ненавидит?

— Я не думаю, что он ненавидит тебя, Тони, — после длительной паузы тихо заговорил Питер, его голос был едва различим в темной комнате. — Он любит тебя, по-своему.

— Не похоже, что он меня любит.

— Да, не похоже, — согласился Питер. — Кроме того, неважно, любит он тебя или нет, не существует оправдания тому, что он причинил боль тебе или твоей матери.

Тони больше ничего не говорит, просто прижался к теплу своего ангела и наконец заснул, осознавая глубоко внутри, на каком-то подсознательном уровне, что Питер любит его и всегда будет рядом.

***

Первый раз, когда Тони увидел Питера вне дома, был когда ему исполнилось двенадцать лет. Сдав экстерном множество предметов за последние несколько лет, для Тони этот год стал первым в старшей школе. Его класс отправился на экскурсию в научную лабораторию в часе езды от города. Он провел день в одиночестве, его одноклассники не хотели, чтобы их видели разговаривающими с ребенком, но он привык к этому. К одиночеству. Он наслаждался поездкой, хотя научная часть была прилично упрощена до уровня школьников, но ему удалось поболтать с ведущим ученым в течение нескольких минут во время перерыва и кратко обсудить одну из его теорий. Потом их выстроили в шеренгу и отвели обратно к автобусу, чтобы они могли вернуться в школу к концу дня.

Тони сидел почти в самом начале автобуса, один, и его не отвлекала пустая болтовня одноклассников, поэтому он был одним из первых, кто увидел, как на них по встречке летит грузовик, двигающийся слишком быстро, чтобы успеть затормозить. Тони уперся в переднее сиденье, прежде чем многотонная махина врезалась в них, заставляя их автобус несколько раз перевернутся. Школьные сумки, книги и ученики полетели по воздуху, когда они снова перевернулись, и книга в твердом переплете разбила Тони лицо. Наконец автобус остановился, раскачиваясь взад-вперед на колесах, прежде чем окончательно остановиться. Затем раздались крики и начался кромешный ад. Тони поднялся, не обращая внимания на вмятину на боку автобуса почти напротив его сидения и, пошатываясь, направился к водителю.

Или туда, где он должен был быть.

Мужчина лежал, скорчившись, на ступеньках, шея его была неестественно изогнута, глаза безжизненны. Одна из его одноклассниц остановилась у Тони за спиной и закричала, заметив водителя, пытаясь протиснуться мимо Тони, чтобы выбраться.

— Мы не можем здесь выйти, — сказал Тони, ведя ее обратно вглубь автобуса. — Нам не открыть дверь, пока он там лежит.

— Что же нам делать? — девушка плакала и билась в истерике.

— Заднее окно, — спокойно и терпеливо ответил Тони. — Его можно выдавить наружу.

В конце концов, только он и один из старших парней смогли давить на стекло достаточно долго, чтобы вывалить окно. Тони был слишком мелким, чтобы помочь своим одноклассникам выбраться, поэтому он спрыгнул вниз и отошел в сторону, вытирая лицо, удивившись, когда оно успело полностью покрыться кровью.

Сильная рука опустилась ему на плечо и Тони узнал это прикосновение.

— Питер, — сказал он, его голос лишь слегка дрогнул.

— Все в порядке, Тони, пойдем ты присядешь.

Авария произошла на окраине города, так что это был не самый оживленный район, но на дорогах было достаточно машин и несколько автомобилей уже остановились, чтобы предложить помощь. Одна пара помогала водителю грузовика, другие помогали студентам выбраться из автобуса, а затем оказывали первую помощь пострадавшим. Питер вытащил сложенный платок и крепко прижал его к ране на виске Тони.

— Не могу допустить, чтобы твои мозги вытекли из головы, — поддразнил ангел. Тони слегка улыбнулся ему, а потом чуть сдвинулся, чтобы можно было прислониться к Питеру.

Вдали зазвучали сирены и на место происшествия прибыли многочисленные полицейские машины и машины скорой помощи. Питер помог Тони подняться на ноги и быстро обнял его. Кто-то начал кричать на парамедиков, что всего на мгновение отвлекло внимание Тони. Когда он оглянулся, Питера уже не было.

***

Тони было пятнадцать, когда он поступил в Массачусетский технологический институт и если раньше он думал, что тяжело быть младше всех в средней школе, то в университете все стало еще хуже. Он был гением и умнее большинства взрослых, но он все еще оставался подростком, его лицо было покрыто прыщами, его голос ломался, что было слышно в каждой второй произнесенной им фразе. Он был все так же одинок, как и раньше, и никто не осмеливался подружиться с ним. Ему было все равно, он просто продолжал усердно учиться, понимая, что чем скорее получит диплом, тем скорее выйдет из-под власти Говарда. Его отец начал заводить разговоры о своем наследии и о том, чтобы Тони взял на себя управление бизнесом, но это было последнее, чего хотел сам Тони. Единственным человеком, которому он доверял в этом вопросе, был его дядя Оби, деловой партнер Говарда, и как бы сильно тот не поддерживал подростка, они оба знали, что Говард всегда получает то, чего хочет. Но сейчас Тони мог притвориться, просто представить, что его действия и решения имеют смысл, что его образование может помочь ему подняться, найти выход.

Это была хорошая фантазия, но построенная на ложных надеждах и разодранных в лохмотья мечтах.

Однажды поздно вечером он возвращался из библиотеки в свое общежитие, когда какой-то шум неподалеку заставил его остановиться, вглядываясь в темноту, чтобы рассмотреть, кто там. Двое пьяных парней, спотыкаясь, шли по дорожке, пиная сплющенную пивную банку, и остановились, увидев Тони.

— Эй, это тот гениальный пацан, — сказал один из них. — Как ты его называешь? — спросил он своего друга.

Второй мужчина посмотрел на Тони с таким голодом, что у него кровь застыла в жилах и он начал сильно дрожать.

— Мечта растлителя, — сказал мужчина и злобно ухмыльнулся Тони.

Решив, что лучше всего будет их просто проигнорировать, Тони повернулся и пошел обратно тем же путем, каким пришел, но он все еще был ниже ростом, чем большинство и шаги его не были достаточно широки, пьяные или нет, мужчины были быстрее его. Чья-то рука схватила его за плечо и подросток резко развернулся, а потом, прежде чем он успел хотя бы вскрикнуть, его потащили прочь с дорожки в сад.

— Прекрати это! — он, наконец, выдавил из себя, брыкаясь и отбиваясь, пытаясь вырваться.

— О, я люблю строптивых, — сказал второй мужчина и рассмеялся. — Продолжай бороться, моя маленькая Лолита.

Они легко скрутили Тони и стянули с него джинсы быстрее, чем до Тони дошло, что они собираются с ним сделать. Тони начал вырываться еще сильнее, но это, казалось, только подстегивало их, и когда один из них зажал ему рот рукой, он даже не смог закричать. Подросток вцепился зубами в чужую ладонь так сильно, как только мог, и мужчина, закрывавший ему рот, выругался и отдернул руку.

— Ах ты блядский мелкий говнюк, — выплюнул он и сильно ударил Тони в живот.

Дыхание со свистом вырвалось из его легких и Тони упал на землю, давая этим уродам еще большее преимущество над собой. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и прекратил сопротивляться, понимая, что чем больше он будет бороться, тем больше они будут наслаждаться процессом. Слезы катились по его щекам, голова склонилась набок, широко раскрытые глаза смотрели в темную ночь. Краем глаза он заметил движение и надежда вспыхнула в его груди, стоило только Тони увидеть бледное лицо Питера, освещенное слабым лунным светом.

Слова, сказанные много лет назад неожиданно всплыли в его сознании, полностью убив любую надежду на спасение.

_«Я ничего не могу изменить, я могу только быть здесь для тебя уже после всего, чтобы дать тебе понять, что ты не один, никогда не будешь один»_

Значит, вот оно как. Питер был здесь, чтобы Тони не остался один, пока эти двое будут насиловать его. _«Ну надо же, какое везение»_ , — с горечью подумал он.

Неожиданно раздался крик и высокий, хорошо сложенный парень подбежал к ним и оттолкнул мужчин. Как только несостоявшиеся насильники бросились в бега, неожиданный спаситель побежал за ними, выкрикивая проклятия. Питер мгновенно оказался рядом и молча помог Тони подняться на ноги и натянул на него джинсы, в попытке сделать его вид чуть более презентабельным.

— Ты просто собирался стоять тут и наслаждаться шоу? — выплюнул Тони, не в силах сдержать ярость в голосе.

— Не говори ерунды, — сказал Питер, потом вздохнул и сел на траву, увлекая за собой Тони. — Они никогда не смогли бы совершить то, что задумали. Роуди всегда готов прийти к тебе на помощь.

— Роуди?

— Парень, который тебя только что спас, — Питер мотнул головой в ту сторону, куда убежали мужчины.

— Вот как, тогда зачем ты тут?

— Я подумал, — снова грустно и смиренно вздохнул Питер, — что тебе может понадобиться компания, пока ты ждешь его возвращения. Я решил, ты не захочешь быть один.

— Да я лучше буду сидеть здесь в полном одиночестве, чем с тобой, — отрезал Тони и с трудом поднялся на ноги. — Ты самый отвратительный в мире Ангел-Хранитель, ты же знаешь это, да? Что бы случилось, если бы этот парень не успел появиться так вовремя? А?

— Тони, такое развитие событий было невозможно.

— Но что, если бы это было так? Ты говоришь, что ничего не в состоянии изменить, что ничем не можешь мне помочь. Ты бы стоял там и просто наблюдал, как они насилуют меня?! — Питер просто промолчал в ответ на обвинения. — Ответь мне! — заорал подросток.

— Конечно, я бы так не поступил, — когда Питер посмотрел на него, его глаза были полны слез. — Не важно, в какие неприятности я бы из-за этого влип, я бы не стал просто стоять и ничего не делать.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнул Тони.

— Я говорю тебе правду.

— Как скажешь, ангел, — Тони был зол, крайне разъярен, на самом деле не столько на Питера, сколько на весь мир в целом. Но он не мог выместить свой гнев на мире и это еще больше злило его, поэтому он срывался на Питере. — Почему бы тебе просто не свалить туда, откуда ты приперся и не оставить меня в покое? Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, ты мне <i>не нужен</i> здесь, так что просто проваливай.

Питер с трудом сглотнул и по его бледным щекам покатились слезы.

— Как пожелаешь, Тони, — и он исчез.

Прежде чем подросток успел пожалеть о том, что наговорил, парень, который спас его, вернулся с разбитой губой и тяжело дыша.

— Вот ты где. Черт, приятель, ты в порядке? Я поймал этих парней и полицейские кампуса забрали их, но они хотят поговорить с тобой. Ты как, не против?

Тони кивнул, слишком взволнованный, чтоб правильно подобрать слова.

Это, казалось, совершенно не смутило парня, он просто одарил его дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Тогда пошли, я провожу тебя к ним, — он протянул руку. — Кстати, меня зовут Джеймс Роудс.

— Роуди, значит, — ответил на рукопожатие Тони.

— Ну, можно и так, на такое сокращение я тоже откликаюсь, — Джеймс странно посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

Тони слегка улыбнулся ему, и у него возникло ощущение, что он наконец-то нашел первого друга.

— Тони, Тони Старк.

— Приятно познакомиться, Тони. Просто жаль, что это не произошло при более благоприятных обстоятельствах. Пойдем, подкинем тебя в участок.

***

Следующие несколько лет пролетели незаметно и Тони почти думать забыл о своем ангеле-хранителе, слишком занятый универом и всякими проделками со своим новым лучшим другом. На Рождество, когда ему уже стукнуло восемнадцать лет, он снова увидел Питера, но не совсем понимал, зачем тот явился. Насколько он знал, с ним все было в порядке, но он быстро осмотрел себя на случай, если у него есть травма, которую он умудрился не заметить.

— В чем дело? Это рак? Что-то еще? Я умираю?

— Нет, Тони, ты не умираешь, — сказал Питер.

— Тогда что ты здесь забыл?

Словно в ответ на этот вопрос зазвонил телефон. Тони уставился на него, пронзительный звук зловеще заполнил комнату, но даже не подумал двинуться с места, чтобы ответить.

— Тебе лучше ответить, — мягко сказал Питер.

Ноги Тони налились свинцом, но в конце концов он пересек комнату и подошел к маленькому столику, на котором стоял телефон. Он поднял трубку, сумел выдавить из себя приветствие, а потом прислушался к чужим сухим фразам, ощущая, как рушится его мир.

Его родители погибли, произошла автомобильная авария. И, конечно же, Говард был пьян. Офицер полиции на том конце провода сказал ему, что Оби может прийти и опознать тела, что они не ожидают этого от Тони и что все в порядке. Тони сумел подтвердить, что такой порядок вещей его более чем устроит, а затем повесил трубку и повернулся к Питеру.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Питер тоном, в котором так и сквозило понимание, что родители Тони были довольно ужасными, но они все еще были его родителями, и Питер знал, что от этого болеть меньше не будет.

Тони не мог вымолвить ни слова, он просто пересек расстояние в несколько метров и упал в объятия Питера, радуясь, что тех ужасных слов, которые он сказал в последний раз, когда видел Питера, было недостаточно, чтобы его личный ангел перестал к нему приходить.

Питер оставался с ним всю эту ночь и следующую тоже. Он был там, незаметно исчезнув из виду на кухне, когда Оби подошел и заверил Тони, что он позаботится о бизнесе, пока тот не выпустится из университета, но Тони знал, что он там. Питер продолжал оставаться рядом с Тони, пока шла подготовка к похоронам, стараясь не попадаться на глаза многочисленным друзьям семьи, которые приходили с предложением помощи, но появлялся снова, стоило только Тони снова остаться в одиночестве. Он обнимал Тони долгими ночами, пока вымотанный слезами парень не засыпал, и следил, чтобы тот ел и не забывал принимать душ. Он ожидал Тони в его спальне, когда тот сбежал с поминок в самом начале церемонии, не в силах выслушивать речи еще одного человека, рассказывающего ему, как жаль было потерять таких замечательных людей, как его родители. Тони ужасно скучал по маме, но обнаружил, что смерть Говарда практически не вызывала у него чувства утраты. Питер был единственным, кто это понимал.

Питер, казалось, был единственным, кто действительно полностью поддерживал Тони и поэтому казалось совершенно естественным толкнуть ангела на кровать и целовать его до потери сознания.

Сильная рука придержала Тони, прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись, и эти теплые шоколадные глаза были полны печали.

— Прости, Тони, но мы не можем этим заниматься.

— Но я тебя лю…

— Тони, пожалуйста, — с мольбой в голосе перебил Питер. — Еще не время, не сейчас. — А потом он исчез, и Тони впечатался в матрас, теплое тело, лежавшее под ним минуту назад, исчезло.

На мгновение ему показалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвется, но потом он вспомнил слова Питера. «Еще не время», значит?

Надежда вновь пустила в нем корни.

***

После того случая Тони много лет не видел Питера и надежда, которая зародилась в нем той ночью, постепенно угасла, он начал распадаться на части. В конце концов он взвалил на себя семейный бизнес, недрогнувшей рукой откинул в сторону свои собственные надежды и мечты, чтобы воплотить отцовские. Он много пил, баловался наркотиками и притаскивал домой множество сомнительных партнеров на одну ночь. Он понимал, что творит неимоверные глупости, но в глубине души рассчитывал, что если он зайдет слишком далеко и перейдет черту, по крайней мере, он сможет снова увидеть Питера. Он ужасно скучал по нему, но нельзя было позволить кому-либо узнать о его ангеле, и поэтому он держал свою боль и отчаяние глубоко внутри и позволял им разъедать его суть.

Он думал, что, возможно, однажды ночью Питер снова появлялся, но он был так измотан, что не мог быть уверен. Все, что он знал, это то, что кто-то вытащил его из кучи переплетенных голых тел, которые валялись на полу его гостиной, вымыл его и уложил в постель. Теплая рука погладила его по волосам и он подался навстречу прикосновению, бессознательно позвал его по имени, выдохнув: «Питер». Мягкие губы прижались к его виску, а затем человек исчез. Когда он проснулся утром с сильнейшим за всю его жизнь похмельем, Тони был убежден, что все это ему померещилось.

Тони похоронил себя в работе, используя свой гениальный ум для создания все более и более ужасного оружия. Он отказался от употребления наркотиков, но выпивка и нескончаемая череда блондинок в его постели все еще оставались в списках приоритетов, и заработал себе определенную репутацию. Его ангел избегал его и Тони знал, что его поведение настолько далеко от праведности, что он больше не заслуживает Питера. Он сказал себе, что ему все равно, что ему не нужен какой-то глупый Ангел-Хранитель, что он сможет прекрасно позаботиться о себе. Он никогда не умел лгать самому себе, но бутылка виски и новое вымотанное тело на соседней подушке заставили его забыться, хотя бы ненадолго.

Потом появился Иерихон и все изменилось. Мир после взрыва расплывался перед глазами туманной дымкой, но у него были смутные воспоминания о том, как, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание, он с ужасом рассматривал свою развороченную грудную клетку, пока человек в очках продолжал в ней копаться. Проснувшись, он узнал, что этого человека, спасшего Тони жизнь, зовут Инсен и что Десять Колец хотят, чтобы Тони сделал им оружие. Позже той же ночью, когда Инсен спал, а Тони был слишком напуган, чтобы закрыть глаза, он понял, что он не один, что он никогда не был один.

— Пятница, — прошептал чей-то голос, — перекрой картинку на камерах.

Тони перевернулся на другой бок, увидел приближающегося Питера и сердце его пропустило несколько ударов, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Питер? — прошептал он. Его персональный ангел присел рядом и начал привычным движением перебирать волосы Тони. Старк не смог удержаться слезы облегчения и заплакал. — Ты здесь, ты не оставил меня.

— Никогда, Тони. Я никогда не покину тебя, — пообещал Питер, крепко обнял Тони, погладил его по спине и поцеловал в волосы.

Тони никогда не понимал, как Питер это делает. Он появлялся только тогда, когда Инсен спал или когда его уводили террористы. Он все еще называл Питера своим ангелом, но теперь он был уверен, что он нечто совершенно другое. Может быть он действительно был не совсем человеком, но от одной мысли об этом у Старка начинала болеть голова и он был уверен, что никогда не будет думать об этом слишком много. Кем бы он ни был, Питер сумел укрыться от взгляда Десяти Колец. Он проводил с ним вечера, сидел рядом и помогал Тони создавать планы побега и мести.

Они уже собирались покинуть столь негостеприимное место, но все пошло наперекосяк. Инсен погиб, а Тони сбежав, упал с неба посреди пустыни разбитой кучей металлолома. Питер нашел его и шагал рядом, подбадривая, обещая, что Роуди придет, что он всегда будет приходить Тани на выручку, так же как Питер всегда будет рядом с ним. Он услышал вертолет прежде, чем тот возник на горизонте, и повернулся к Питеру, прежде чем тот успел исчезнуть, зная, что у него есть всего несколько секунд.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Питер, и тут же рядом с Тони не осталось ничего, кроме песка, поднимаемого лопастями вертолета.

***

После этого Питер появлялся все чаще: когда Оби предал его, когда палладий отравлял его, когда он падал из червоточины, увидев проблеск будущего, и когда Альтрон убил Джарвиса и пытался отправить в Пекло весь мир. А потом дела пошли дерьмовей некуда, подписали чертов Договор, и команда, о которой он думал, как о семье, ушла, свято уверенная, что он предал их. А ведь все, что он пытался сделать, это исправить ошибки, которые они допустили.

Он никак не ожидал встретить Питера во плоти, но тут его ангел вошел в крошечную гостиную квартиры в Куинсе, и Тони показалось, что его сердце остановилось.

Он немного поболтал с Мэй Паркер и наконец остался с Питером наедине, и долгое время просто пристально смотрел на него.

— Мистер Старк? — спросил Питер. Этих двух слов было достаточно, чтобы Тони понял, что этот Питер — не его Питер. Ну, вернее его Питер, но более ранний вариант, какая-то более молодая версия его ангела-который-не-был-ангелом. Старк понятия не имел, что происходит, но понимал, что в данный момент не может позволить себе удовлетворить праздное любопытство.

Он убедил ребенка поехать с ним в Германию, и Человек-Паук был очень полезен во время боя в аэропорту. У Тони случился небольшой сердечный приступ, когда он подумал, что ребенок рухнул на землю с концами, и смог задышать снова только, когда пацан снял маску и закричал на Тони. Сказав Питеру, что с него довольно, Тони принялся выслеживать, куда направлялись Роджерс и Барнс. Пока что он отложил в сторону тайну своего ангела, сосредоточившись на текущей задаче.

Питер, _его _Питер, появился позже в тот же день, когда Тони лежал в своей мертвой броне, пытаясь заново научиться дышать и медленно замерзая до смерти.

— Эй, все в порядке, с тобой все будет в порядке, — заверил его Питер, его руки мгновенно потянулись к скрытому рычагу, чтобы снять с Тони совершенно бесполезный сейчас костюм. Движение было настолько привычно, словно он был хорошо знаком с броней Железного Человека.

— Он убил мою маму, — прошептал Тони, ошеломленно глядя на Питера.

— Я знаю, но на самом деле это была Гидра.

— Они оставили меня здесь, одного.

— Я знаю, — теплые глаза Питера стали суровыми, — но сейчас я здесь и ты не один, Тони.

Он протянул руку и осторожно положил ладонь на щеку Питера, нуждаясь в подтверждении, что его ангел реален.

— Я уже встретился с тобой, — тупо сказал он.

— Я знаю. Извини, это должно быть сбивает с толку, но я не могу объяснить.

— Все в порядке, все в хорошо, — сказал Тони, шагая вперед в объятия Питера, потому что все было, все всегда будет хорошо, пока Питер был рядом с ним.

Полчаса спустя голос Т’Чаллы эхом разнесся по коридору, и Тони понял, что его время с Питером истекло.

— До следующего раза, — прошептал он.

— До следующего раза, — согласился Питер, бросился вперед и крепко поцеловал Тони, а потом снова исчез.

***

Чтобы не плодить неясности, Тони четко разграничил обоих Питеров в своем сознании. Там был Питер Паркер — Пит, Человек-паук и его подопечный, совсем еще мелкий пацан из Куинса, а еще был совершенно другой Питер — его ангел-хранитель, которого он любил всем сердцем, которого видел только после самых тяжелых моментов своей жизни. По мере того как Пит рос и с каждым днем все больше начинал походить на взрослого, он становился все больше похожим на Питера-ангела Тони. Затем появился Танос, и Пит осыпался прахом в руках Тони. И, хотя второй Питер появился вскоре после того, как Кэрол Дэнверс возникла посреди необъятного космоса снаружи космического корабля и вернула их с Небулой на Землю, а другие Мстители ушли, чтобы попытаться повернуть вспять Щелчок, это было трудно.

— Я видел, как ты умирал, — всхлипнул Тони, когда Питер крепко обнял его, как только тот остался один в больничной палате.

— Я знаю, мне жаль, мне очень жаль.

— Что происходит, Питер? Значит, вот как? Это так ты стал ангелом?

Питер покачал головой, но ничего не сказал, он <i>не мог</i> честно ответить на этот вопрос. И как бы ни больно было Тони оставаться в неведении, он не стал настаивать, чтобы не оттолкнуть Питера. Он мог спокойно обойтись без этого знания, пока у него был Питер. Не похоже, чтобы Питер был у него надолго, но он будет брать максимум из того, что может.

В течении последующих пяти лет Тони закрылся в маленькой хижине на севере штата, стараясь не обращать внимания на изменившийся мир вокруг. Питер появлялся время от времени, никогда не задерживаясь надолго, но было заметно, что он был бы не прочь, и этого было достаточно для Тони, чтобы знать, что Питер хочет быть с ним. Они больше не целовались, но он часто засыпал, завернувшись в объятия Питера. И было так хорошо чувствовать, что его любили, что о нем заботились, ему было наплевать на остальной мир, который остался за бортом.

И вот однажды реальный мир постучал в дверь, а вместе с ним и надежда на то, что они смогут вернуть всех обратно, переиграть момент с Щелчком. Сначала он сказал категорическое «нет», его устраивала та жизнь, которая у него была: в ней был он, его альпака Джеральд*, а время от времени еще и Питер. Его ангел появился той ночью и настоятельно посоветовал помочь Роджерсу и остальным. Так что, Тони было над чем поработать, и вскоре у него был ответ на их проблему хроно-налета. После нескольких заминок и потери Наташи, они, наконец, снова столкнулись с Таносом.

В тот момент, когда Пит нашел его и, наконец, обнял, Старк почувствовал, как какой-то сломанный кусочек его души с громким «клац» стал на место. Он знал, что сделает все, чтобы защитить ребенка в своих руках. Поэтому, когда Танос снова собрался щелкнуть пальцами, Тони бросился на него и стащил камни прямо с его перчатки с помощью нанотехнологий, готовый сам использовать их для Щелчка, прекрасно осознавая, что такая концентрированная энергия убьет его.

— Я сама неизбежность, — воскликнул Танос, а затем выглядел потрясенным, когда ничего не произошло.

— А я, — сказал Тони, — Железный Человек. — Прежде чем он успел щелкнуть, он почувствовал, как чья-то рука скользнула в его левую ладонь, и его глаза расширились, когда он увидел Питера, опустившегося на колени рядом с ним. Его ангел улыбнулся, и Тони щелкнул пальцами. Вся мощь Камней Бесконечности хлынула сквозь его тело, ошеломляя, он чувствовал, как она раздирает его на части. Его левая рука горела, горела от ощущения, как вся эта энергия по нервным окончаниям перетекает из него в Питера.

Потом все кончилось и каким-то образом он все еще оставался в мире живых. Тони оглянулся, Питер все еще был здесь, но выглядел слабым и больным.

— Помни, — прошептал парень, — Я люблю тебя, Тони. — Потом он исчез. Но не рассыпался пылью, как когда-то сделала его более молодая версия, а так, как обычно исчезал его ангел. Поэтому Тони не собирался его оплакивать, зная, что они обязательно вновь увидятся.

Он пошатнулся, садясь, измученный и больной, а потом появился Роуди, он всегда приходил ему на помощь, как и сам Питер. Его заключили в объятия и сказали, что все в порядке, и Тони знал, что так и будет, хотя он больше не ощущал свою правую руку.

***

Прошло еще несколько лет, и Тони не часто видел Питера, но он знал, что его ангел был где-то там и что продолжает его любить, поэтому он сосредоточился на том, чтобы помочь миру исцелиться после всего, что произошло. Хелен Чо смогла вернуть чувствительность его поврежденным нервам, и он полностью восстановил свою правую руку, но маленький шрам от ожога на левой ладони остался навсегда. Пит уехал в получать высшее образование в Массачусетский технологический институт, и Тони был не в состоянии гордиться им еще больше. С Питом он встречался так же редко, как и со своим персональным ангелом, но с пацаном они поддерживали связь телефонными звонками и сообщениями. На его глазах Пит стал взрослым мужчиной. На выпускном вечере Тони не мог оторвать взгляда от своего ангела, который стоял перед ним. Старк знал, что скоро настанет его время. Мольба Питера «Еще не время, не сейчас» уже практически потеряла актуальность, и вскоре все в его жизни наконец-то встанет на свои места.

Он увидел своего ангела в последний раз, когда тот возник посреди ночи. Он ничего не сказал, просто забрался в постель к Тони, оседлал его колени и поцеловал так, что у Старка сбилось дыхание. Руки Тони упали на чужие бедра, прижимая Питера к себе, и когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он спросил:

— Почему сейчас?

— На случай, если что-то пойдет не так, это будет единственный раз, когда я могу заполучить тебя, — прошептал Питер.

Тони уже давно привык принимать на веру все слова Питер, и поэтому больше не задавал вопросов, а просто дал своему ангелу все, о чем тот просил, занимаясь с ним любовью медленно и нежно, шепча снова и снова, как сильно он его любит.

На следующее утро они обменялись последним поцелуем, а затем Питер снова исчез, но он пообещал встретиться с Тони очень скоро, и поэтому, когда раздался звонок о необходимости очередного сбора Мстителей, Тони оделся и ушел, его тело дрожало от предвкушения.

Это был какая-то магичка, которая была крайне зла, что Стрэндж занялся обеспечением порядка в мире магии и посмел диктовать, как ей использовать ее силы. С ней было несколько приспешников, и другие Мстители взяли их на себя, пока Верховный Маг решал вопрос с ведьмой. Человек-паук пронесся мимо на паутине, выкрикнув слова приветствия в сторону Тони, и сердце Старка отчетливой тахикардией отметило момент, когда все встало на свои места. Это был _его _Питер, здесь и сейчас, и каким-то образом сегодня все будет улажено.

Именно тогда Тони увидел, как ведьма выстрелила в Стрэнджа каким-то лучом, и он полетел прямо на своего друга в попытке снести его с пути заклинания, но каким-то образом вместо этого сам оказался его жертвой. Старк упал на землю, воспоминания затопили его разум, ошеломляя его, и внезапно он почувствовал себя одиноким, очень одиноким.

— Что ты натворила? — он услышал, как кто-то спросил вдалеке, а в ответ прозвучал только длительный зловещий хохот.

— Тони? Тони? Боже, пожалуйста, ты должен быть в порядке, давай же, Тони, пожалуйста, очнись, это я, это Питер.

— Что ты сделала? — снова потребовал объяснений первый голос, и он услышал, как женщина кричит от боли.

— Он заперт в ловушке своего разума, навсегда один, — кричала женщина, снова и снова безумно хихикая. — Совершенно один в окружении своих демонов и собственного безумия.

— Что будем делать? — услышал Тони вопрос Питера, но потом он оказался один в своей комнате, его ноги кровоточили, а зад болел после побоев отца; в следующий момент он был один в больнице, его сломанная рука плетью висела на боку, и была также бесполезна, как и он сам; следом он оказался на обочине дороги, истекающий кровью и раненый, рядом стоял покореженный автобус, но никто не остановился, чтобы помочь ему, он не был достоин их помощи, никому не было дела. Он не мог вынести боли, которая, казалось, разрывала его разум на части, и он закричал в поисках единственного человека, который всегда был рядом с ним.

— _Ангел!_

— Что он сказал? — сказал первый голос. Стрэндж, это был Стэндж, Тони был в этом уверен.

— Он звал своего ангела, — сказал Питер и Тони услышал, как тот громко выдохнул. — Она сказала, что он останется наедине со своими демонами, но что, если он не будет один? Что, если с ним будет его ангел?

Прошла секунда, и теперь Тони тащили в кусты университетского городка, над ним безжалостно хохотали двое мужчин; в следующий момент он оказался в пещере в Афганистане, его грудная клетка была разворочена, а сам он был подсоединен к аккумулятору.

— Кто? Кого мы можем послать?

— Меня, — ответ последовал незамедлительно и не вызвал никаких возражений.

— Уверен? Это может оказаться путешествие в один конец, а можешь тоже застрять в ловушке его разума.

— Мне плевать. — Когда Тони избавился от одиночества, вызванного смертью родителей, от боли, вызванной разбитой губой и выбитыми зубами после удара Говарда, в его воспоминания ворвался серьезный голос: — Пожалуйста, Стивен, пожалуйста, помоги мне помочь ему. Я сделаю для Тони все что угодно.

— Ладно, хорошо, просто…дай мне секунду подумать, как это можно провернуть.

— Он умрет, безумный и одинокий, — засмеялась ведьма где-то вдалеке, а потом послышался звук, будто ее куда-то потащили.

— Я думаю, что знаю, как можно отправить тебя к нему на помощь. Но я не могу сделать это только с помощью своей магии, нам нужно будет объединить ее с его технологиями, — медленно сказал Стивен, как только ведьму увели. — Нам понадобится Беннер, может быть, Шури и Ракета тоже, и определенно Пятница.

— Держись, Тони, я иду, — сказал голос Питера, и, несмотря на глубокое одиночество, терзавшее его душу, он верил ему.

***

Запертый в своих худших воспоминаниях Тони не знал, сколько времени прошло. Время от времени он слышал чей-то голос, но никак не мог сосредоточиться на нем надолго, слишком занятый тем, что продолжал падать на дно, вниз, в пропасть одиночества, из которой не мог выбраться, как ни старался.

— Хорошо, Пятница, все готово для путешествия? — вдруг раздался голос Стрэнджа где-то рядом.

— Да, можем начинать, — ответил ИскИн.

— А ты? — обратился Стивен к кому-то другому.

— Я всегда был готов, — ответил Питер. — Я иду за тобой, Тони, ты только держись, я иду.

А потом Питер просто оказался рядом, как всегда, чтобы поддержать его, пока он плачет, помочь залатать раны, заверить Тони, что он не один, что он никогда не был один. Он был там, скорбя вместе с ним о смерти его родителей и оплакивая потерянную дружбу с Мстителями. Он был там, когда половина мира превратилась в пыль, включая самого Питера, он был там, держа руку Тони, когда тот щелкнул перчаткой, вбирая в себя половину разрушительной энергии, деля ее поровну с Тони, чтобы не позволить всей этой мощи обрушиться на него одного и уничтожить мужчину. Тони открыл глаза и понял, что лежит на больничной койке, но кто-то держит его за руку. Он оглянулся и увидел Питера, его теплые шоколадные глаза были полны любви и молчаливого обещания всегда быть рядом с ним. Тони сжал его руку, твердо решив никогда не отпускать, и прошептал:

— Мой ангел.

**Author's Note:**

> * Альпака Джеральд - "реально" существующий персонаж. О нем упоминается в вырезанной сцене, где Пеппер на кухне хижины жалуется Тони, что Джеральд объел все кусты с ее ягодами годжи.
> 
> Я не совсем Птица-Говорун, но тоже "отличаюсь" умом и сообразительностью. Поэтому посвящаю перевод старкера группе по стереку: https://vk.com/dsfic . Их аудиозаписи крутились по кругу все то время, что я переводила, а некоторые словно созданы были стать OST-ами к этой истории. Спасибо им за созданную атмосферу.


End file.
